


Unhinged

by unhappychildhavingfun



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Love, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappychildhavingfun/pseuds/unhappychildhavingfun
Summary: "It's Gomez, I'm terribly worried about him." - My take on what happened the night before the setting of the beloved 1991 film.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Unhinged

The entire household shook with the ring of the doorbell. Promptly as ever, Lurch opened the door to Tully Alford, the Addams's lawyer. Puffy eyes and tousled black hair, his face was ridden with irritability and exhaustion.

"Here for my meeting with Mr. Addams," he recited, impatiently, avoiding the butler's gaze.

"Occupied." 

Tully's head snapped up at the looming butler.

"Is this a joke? We agreed to meet, _he_ agreed to meet. Now, I don't like my time being wasted, I demand to see Mr. Addams."

" _Occupied_..." Lurch growled, slowly, aiming to get the point across.

"No, I don't accept that. Sorry, big guy," he squeezed passed and stormed through the doorway, stomping across the foyer and up the large staircase. Briefcase in hand, he walked with a hunched posture, mumbling curses under his breath. He walked quickly, occasionally closing his eyes only long enough to avoid any hanging portraits of repulsive looking relatives, whose painted eyes, he was certain, were following him. A small brush with a cobweb that stretched from wall-to-wall made him flinch. He dropped his suitcase and spun around himself, his hands hysterically swiping at his chest and shoulders. Once he caught his breath, he hesitantly picked up his suitcase and continued down the hall.

"This isn't worth it," he whined to himself. "None of this is worth it. " _Occupied_ "- the hell you mean, _"occupied"_? You agreed to meet, asshole, you wanted to meet and now you're gonna get all lazy ass on me, telling Frankenstein's monster to send me home - you ain't gonna push me around like some bum, so you can play with your damn swords and s-..."

Tully stopped when he reached the east wing of the house. He could hear sounds coming from behind a closed door at the end of the hall. He took a few more steps, and stopped again when he could make out the low groans of Mr. Addams repeating his wife's name over and over, overlapping with the soft sounds of Mrs. Addams. Tully tensed. Their moans grew louder with the sound of creaking furniture, almost mocking him as if they knew he was right outside the hall.

Terribly uncomfortable, he shook his head and turned around, jumping at the sight of Lurch standing directly behind him.

"I'll wait in his office." He brushed past Lurch and headed back down the hall, his face flushed.

Gomez tasted her porcelain collarbone between his lips. Again and again he tasted it, each kiss longer than the last. He could still feel her shaking, gently, beneath him. His heart could burst. His arms enclosed her as he pressed kisses to the side of her head through her hair, trailing to her forehead. Her hands that only seconds ago were piercing his back were now resting, limply around his neck. He always left her so weak.

"Did you hear the doorbell?" she whispered, breathlessly.

"Shhh..." his mouth had worked his way down to her neck, back to her décolletage to her breasts. Her body had finally relaxed enough that he unwrapped his arms, his hands moving to her ribs. Her figure was so lithe that his hands could almost encompass her torso. He pulled gently, making her arch her back and kissed her sternum. "You're so fucking delicious..."

"That's because you haven't had your dinner," she touched his chest that was glistening from sweat.

"I just did." He laid back down on top of her, kissing her jaw.

"You hardly eat anymore, mon cher..." she caressed his head and let the back of her hand brush across his dripping forehead. "Where does your strength come from?"

"You."

She smirked and winced when she felt his teeth graze her neck, "Gomez, you know I don't like marks where others can see them."

"Then I guess you won't be able to leave the bedroom for a few days, hm?"

"I doubt I'll be able to walk, anyhow."

Gomez met her eyes, his heart racing from the wicked humor. He smiled wide, pulling an even larger smile from Morticia. Her husband was the only person that ever had the honor of not only seeing her smile, but seeing her smile with her teeth. It would be a shock to anyone else that knew her.

"You're ungodly."

"You flatter me." She traced his lips with her thumb which he captured between his teeth. "I was sure I heard the doorbell."

"...Oh, damn... Damn!" Gomez sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, pressing his forehead to hers. After a moment, he kissed her head and pulled away, sitting up to rub his face.

"What is it, my love..."

"Tully." He reached over to unlatch the cigar box on the nightstand. After choosing one, he swiped it across his palm with a spark and stuck it in his mouth.

"You didn't tell me you were meeting with Tully..." she sat up beside him, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I'd forgotten."

"That's the third time he's come this week, darling." she said, inquisitively. With no response, Gomez took his pocket watch from the nightstand, switching his glance between it and his wristwatch. "What could you two possibly be discussing all the time?"

"Nothing important."

Morticia pulled the cigar from his mouth, "Don't _ever_ be short with me." Gomez met her icy glare and swallowed.

"Forgive me."

"No." She climbed to her knees. "Lay down." He did so, immediately, and she swung her leg over to sit upon his stomach. She puffed the cigar and looked down, eyeing him, curiously. Sorrow and a hint of fear shown in his eyes... his eyes which always looked so tired of late. The once beautiful shade of purple that encircled them was now a darker brown. He had lost weight. Her angel was suffering.

"Querida Mia, I didn't mean..."

"But you did." She took the cigar between her fingers, letting the smoke fall from her lips as she spoke. "I'm going to be honest with you."

"Please..."

"I don't trust Tully." Gomez raised his brow, but he continued to listen. "He won't let you grieve. I believe he's using your vulnerability for business. He knows what you're going through and he knows you're going to distract yourself with work. Fund after fund, he knows you're going to agree to it."

"It's not about the money, Tish..." he caressed her waist.

"Then what is it about, Gomez?" She placed the cigar back in the box, never breaking eye contact.

"You truly don't trust him? What about Margaret, I thought you liked Margaret..."

"Margaret is honest."

Gomez furrowed his brow. "I don't know, Tish..."

"I won't ever tell you what to do with your business affairs, Gomez, but perhaps it would be wise to test his worthiness if you trust him so much. You both should take a break... You could tell him to come back tomorrow and whatever new idea he has, because you know he'll have one, it can wait until next quarter." She shrugged, slightly. "But that's only my suggestion."  
  
He left her gaze and stared at her stomach that he held in his hands. Morticia's instinct was never one to question. Now, he was unsure about all he knew. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she took his face and pulled her to him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Distract yourself with me, my darling... use me. It's what I'm here for."  
  
"I'm not going to use you as a distraction, Tish..."  
  
"But I want you to. Understand? When you feel anger, you give it to me. When you feel sorrow, you give it to me... Tully doesn't deserve your passion, don't I?"  
  
"I never meant to offend you!"  
  
"Then make it up to me," she wrapped her legs tighter and ground herself into him. His eyes glazed with that sinister look that brought out the worst in her. "Are you going to leave now and escape into your study? Or are you going to escape into me? Which one of us is going to wait for you tonight?"  
  
"Morticia-"  
  
"Fuck me, Gomez."  
  
The demand was unexpected. Without hesitation he shoved her off of him and spun her around, pinning her on all fours. She gasped when she felt him, his rhythm building slowly. He had a firm grip on her hips and his breath grew heavy. A desperate cry fell from his mouth, a sound that surprised her. It wasn't his usual beastly tone, it was something sincere. She wanted more of that. More loss of control.  
  
"Stop being so gent-" she shrieked and lost her breath once he began fucking her so furiously she couldn't finish her sentence. She put one hand on the headboard to steady herself. Her mouth hung open but she couldn't make a sound, the ecstasy possessing her, entirely. He reached for her scalp to grip her hair and she gave in, letting her head tilt backward and finally releasing a cry from her throat. The sounds coming from her husband were so monstrous, it made her ravenous and frightened at the same time. He pulled her up to her knees as he continued with his mouth gnawing at the back of her neck. His voice was ringing in her ears.  
  
" _Yes, yes, Gomez, please_ …" she whimpered as she reached her arms behind her to touch his face - to touch him at all. To make sure it was still him inside her, still him causing this euphoria in every nerve of her body. Together they were getting close but growing weak, losing balance. She shifted herself, pushing him on his back and mounted his hips. She rode him with whatever energy she had left. He cried her name, digging his nails into her hips and forcing her to go faster. Her hair fell over her face and the room was spinning. When he could feel her slowing down he bolted upright to hold her and brushed the hair from her face. He bit her shoulder and continued to thrust quickly until she collapsed into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as if she would fall if he let go of her. Gasping, her eyes fluttered shut and she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. He laid back down, keeping her close, rubbing her back until their hearts slowed down and reality settled back into place. She kissed his neck, softly. He turned her head to capture her lips.  
  
"Mon amour…"

* * *

  
  
"Sorry to cancel on you, old man, but we'll discuss tomorrow, yes?" Gomez slapped Tully quite roughly on the back, causing him to trip slightly as he lead him through the foyer to the front door. "And bring along Margaret, we'd love to have you both for lunch."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Gomez," Tully's eyes narrowed. He should be relieved to be leaving but he was livid at the thought of having to return tomorrow, and forcing his wife by his side. Gomez opened the door for him, and turned him around to shake his hand before Tully had a chance to bolt. "Goodnight, old man."

"Goodnight, Gomez," he mumbled and turned.

"Goodnight, Tully."

Tully froze and turned over his shoulder. There she stood at the top of the staircase, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing on her ruby lips what almost looked to Tully like a smirk. A chill trickled down his spine and he nearly dropped his briefcase as sweat formed in his palms. With a nod in her direction, he left.


End file.
